


The Teen Spark

by BadassAnimeGoddess14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles, Mates, Mating, Possessive Damon Salvatore, Possessive Derek Hale, Possessive Kol Mikaelson, Stiles' name is Jadzia Stilinski, Teen Pregnancy, possessive mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassAnimeGoddess14/pseuds/BadassAnimeGoddess14
Summary: Part 1: Jadzia 'Jade' Stilinski moves to Mystic Falls eight weeks after she was attacked while walking home. There in Mystic Falls, not only does she find out that she is pregnant due to the attack but also finding out about the supernatural world.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kol Mikaelson/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	The Teen Spark

**-September 6th, Mystic Falls-**

"Do you want to go the school or the Gilbert House." Noah Stilinski asked his 14 year old daughter. She was enrolled in Mystic Falls High.

"Drop me off at school. No one is going to be at the house right now." Jade told her father as she looked out of the window. It's been eight weeks since she was attacked while walking room and was raped by her attacker. Then two weeks ago, she found out that she was pregnant.

Her father decided to send her to Mystic Falls to leave with her relatives, the Gilberts, to get away from Beacon Hills and the memory of what happened to her. And she agreed with him, wanting to get away from Beacon Hills and Jenna had agreed to let her stay with them after hearing what happened.

Noah stopped in front of Mystic Falls. "I'll go over to the Gilbert House and place your suitcases in your room that Jenna, Elena and Jeremy got ready for you."

Jade nodded with a small smile as she grabbed her backpack and phone. "Thanks Daddy." She told before leaning over to kiss him on his cheek and then opened the door to the passenger seat. She got out of the car and closed the door behind her before walking towards the school as her Dad drives away.

After getting her schedule, she is walking through the hallway and trying to find her locker. When she finally found her locker, she saw that her cousin, Elena and their friends, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes were by it. She smiled as she saw Caroline pull Elena in a tight hug and walked over to them.

Elena said in a strained voice as she patted Caroline on the back. "Ok, Caroline."

"Care, let the poor girl go. She still needs to breath." Jade said from behind them, startling them as they turned around with wide eyes

"Oh, my god! Jade!" Caroline said as she rushed over to her best-friend and pulled her into a hug before pulling away to look in her friend's brown-amber eyes. "How are you after everything?"

"Fine as you know as anyone who is attacked like I was." Jade said before whispering so only the other three girls to hear. "Not to mention two weeks ago, I learned that I'm pregnant."

Bonnie, Elena and Caroline eyes widened at the news that Jade just told them.

"Oh god." Caroline said. She didn't know what else to say or do at the news that her best-friend was pregnant by the man that attacked her eight weeks ago.

"So, um, what are you going to do about it?" Elena asked her cousin with a concern look. Jade never should have to through this, especially this young.

"Well, I accepted the pregnancy and I don't know if I'm going to keep the baby yet." Jade admitted.

Caroline frowned at that, she knew that Jade was worried that she wouldn't be a good mother after losing her mother five years ago when she 9 years old. "I bet you will decide to keep the baby. You won't be able to give the baby up."

"Caroline!" Bonnie said with narrowed eyes.

Jade shook her head Bonnie. "It's okay, Bonnie. She'll able be right in the end."

"Ok, see you guys later?" Bonnie, Elena and Jade nodded. Caroline smiled as she begins to walk away. "Ok! Bye."

"Bye." Elena said as she waved her hand before turning to see Bonnie smiling at her. "No comment."

Jade just gave her cousin a small smile as she opened her locker. Putting her books that she didn't need for first period in her locker before closing it to see Elena and Bonnie were waiting for her.

"I'm not going say anything." Bonnie said she, Elena and Jade walked away.

* * *

"Hold up." Bonnie saying as she stopped Elena and Jade in front of the front office. "Who's this?"

There was boy in the office, standing at the front desk but his back was facing towards the three girls. "All I see is back." Elena told her friend.

Bonnie then told Elena still checking out the guy in the office. "It's a hot back." Elena and Jade chuckled at that.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Jade shook her head at the Bennett, yeah she was told what Grams has been telling Bonnie.

Elena scoffs as she looks at Bonnie. "You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into ground, huh?"

Bonnie nodded with a smiled as she said. "Pretty much." Causing Jade and Elena to chuckle again.

Elena and Jade then heard a boy say to Jeremy. "Jeremy, good batch, man."

Elena looks over to see Jeremy walking into the boy's bathroom. "I'll be right back." Elena said as she walked away from Jade and Elena.

"Please be hot." Bonnie said still staring at the boy in the office. Jade shook her at her friend before leaving to go to first class.

* * *

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different idea than those from the traditional deep south." Jade was listening Mr. Tanner as she drawing in her sketch book. She looked up from her sketchbook for a minute to see Elena glancing over to the new boy, Stefan Salvatore and he when looked over to her cousin, her cousin smiled before looking away. She shook her head before her attention goes back to her sketchbook and listening to Mr. Tanner. "Then Virginia divided in 1963 with the northwest region joining the union.

Bonnie saw that the new boy was looked at Elena, she took her phone out and made sure that it was hidden from Mr. Tanner as she sent a text to Elena. Elena took her phone out, making sure Mr. Tanner couldn't see and smiled at the text with a small shake of her head before putting her phone up.

Stefan was still staring at Elena when he heard it, an extra heartbeat in the classroom and he looked around to see where the extra heartbeat was coming from to hear it come from the 14 year old girl behind Elena. He was confused why a girl, who 3 years younger then other students is in a junior class and also wonder how she became pregnant.

* * *

Jade walked out of the school with Elena, she sees her Dad was already out front waiting for her. "See you later at the house, Elena." She called out to her cousin as she walked over to the jeep.

"Okay, see you later." Elena said as she waved bye to her cousin.

Jade opened the door to the passenger seat and got in, closing the door behind and buckled up. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, sweetheart." Noah said as he pulled out of the school's parking lot and started driving to the Gilbert House. "So, how was your first day of school?"

Jade shrugs her shoulder as she looks at the window, looking at everything that passes by as her father's drives. "It was fine, it was good to see Elena, Bonnie and Caroline after so long. Also I'm not the only new kid at school, there is this new boy named Stefan Salvatore."

"Are you excited to see your bedroom that Jenna, Elena and Jeremy got ready for you?" Noah asked his daughter as he parks in the jeep on the street in front of the Gilbert House.

"Yeah." Jade said with a nodded as they walked to the front door and inside the house to be greeted by a happy Jenna, who pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to see you, Jade. I just wished it was for a different reason then this one." Jenna said as she pulled away from the hug and asked the young girl. "You ready to see you room?"

Jade just nodded her head as Jenna and her Dad leads her up the attic, which was transformed into her bedroom. When the door was opened and she walked into the room, she was shocked. "Wow." She gasped her new room.

"So, you like it?" Jenna asked nervous.

"Like it?" Jade asked as she turned toward Jenna. She gave the nervously Jenna a small smile. "I love it, thank you Aunt Jenna."

"Your welcome. Well, we'll go and let you unpack." Jenna grabbed Noah by his wrist and tugged her out of his daughter's bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Jade started unpacking after her door to her new room was closed.

* * *

After she was done unpacking, she had called Caroline to see if she could pick her up and take her to the Mystic Falls Grill. Now she is got the grill, listening the blonde telling her and Bonnie about what she had found out about the new boy, Stefan Salvatore.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't live here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." Caroline stopped and turned around to face Bonnie and Jade with a proud smile.

"You got all that in one day?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

Jade rolled her eyes before replying. "Please, Care-Bear probably got all that between some of her class periods."

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period." Caroline said a second after Jade, who she beamed at for knowing her so well. "We're planning a June Wedding."

**...**   
**...**

"How's Elena doing?" Matt asked as he is sitting at a table with Bonnie and Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes, she didn't like how Matt was hurting but come on, Elena's parents just died nearly 4 months ago.

Bonnie gave a Matt a look as she replied. "Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months.

Matt then asked. "Has she said anything about me?"

"Oh, no." Jade mumbled. She pointed between her and Bonnie as she told Matt. "We are so not getting in the middle."

Bonnie nodded. "You pick up the phone and call her."

"I feel weird calling her." Matt admitted. "She broke up with me."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Give it more time, Matt."

Bonnie and Jade were shocked to see Elena walk in the Grill with the new boy. Matt looks over at what the two girls were looking at to see Elena with the new boy, Stefan.

Matt then turned towards Bonnie and Jade as he asked. "More time, huh?" He then got up from his seat and walked over to Elena and Stefan.

A few minutes later Jade, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Stefan were sitting at a table.

Caroline asked as she looked over at Stefan. "So, you were born in Mystic Falls."

"Hm-hmm." Stefan nodded. "And moved when I still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan looked at Bonnie for a second before looking at Elena as he replied. "My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry." Elena said with a look of understanding, as she too lost her parents. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." Stefan was staring at Elena was he talked to her.

 _'None that he talk to? That mean that he does a sibling but they aren't talking to each other.'_ Jade thought as she looked at Stefan, who was still staring at her cousin. She sighed, the new boy was into her cousin, who also seemed to be into him but she knew that her best-friend, started liking Stefan and she knew that this wasn't going to be good.

Caroline looked from Stefan to Elena, not liking Elena was getting the attention of Stefan. "So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Jade explained to Stefan.

"Are you going." Stefan asked this to Elena as he looks over at her.

"Of course she is." Bonnie said with a smile as she looks over at Elena.

* * *

**-September 7th, Mystic Falls High-**

The next day, Jade is in Mr. Tanner's class listening talking about The Battle of Willow Creek. "The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner got the Bennett girl's attention.

Bonnie looks up from her notebook. "Um... a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennett." Mr. Tanner then turned his attention to Matt. "Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype."

Matt looks up at Mr. Tanner as he says. "It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."

"Hmm." Mr. Tanner then looks over at Elena. "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

Elena gave a small shake of her head. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

Mr. Tanner stares at Elena as he told her. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

Jade glared at Mr. Tanner before speaking up to the teacher. "Hey jackass, shut it. She lost her parents four months ago, it's going to take more then a few months for her to get over it."

"Yeah and you would know this?" Mr. Tanner said with attitude as narrowed his eyes at the 14 year old girl.

"Yeah, I would know. Since I lost my mother when I was 9 years old, it took awhile for me to get over her death." Jade told him. "And really, you bullies you students, grow up."

Before Mr. Tanner could say anything back towards the Stilinski girl, Stefan spoke up. "There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting the local civilians."

Mr. Tanner turned his attention over to Stefan. "That correct. Mister...?"

Stefan gave him his last name. "Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Mr. Tanner asked.

"Distant." Stefan admitted.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there was no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Obviously the 'know it all' history teacher doesn't know everything after all." Jade said in a sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at said history teacher.

Stefan chuckled at what Jade had just said before replying. "Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

Jade smirked and chuckled while Elena smiled and the class chuckled.

"Hm." Mr. Tanner hummed.

* * *

**-Gilbert House, Jade's Bedroom-**

Jade decided not to go to the party in the woods, she was feeling tired. She had laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, she was just going to rest but she soon fell asleep.

_Jade was woken up by a baby crying, she shoot up in her bed and looked around her bedroom to see half of it was transformed into a nursery. She slowly got up from the bed and moved over to the crib to see a newborn baby, crying her head off.  
_

_She reached down in the crib and picked the newborn up out of it, holding the baby girl in her arms as she stares down at her in wonder and awe. "She's beautiful isn't she?" A female voice said behind her. This caused her to turn around carefully with the baby in her arms but stopped in shock at what was in front of her. Because it was her._

_"Who are you?" Jade asked her look alike, holding her daughter protectively in her arms._

_"I'm you, this is after we have our daughter." Dream Jade told herself. "You've been thinking about what you're going to do once you have your unborn child. This dream is to show you what you do."_

_"So, I decided to keep her?" Jade asked her dream self._

_Dream Jade nodded as she walked over. "Yes, you fully decided when you went into labor and had her 10 weeks early due to something happened that caused you to go into labor early."_

_"Wait, if I had her when she was just 30 weeks along, then she should be premature but she doesn't look like a premature baby."_

_Dream Jade smiled down at the newborn baby in Jade's arms. "That because she isn't. Your magic will speed up the pregnancy once you go into labor, so when she is born, she isn't going to be premature."_

_"What's her name?" Jade asked, wanting to know what she will name her unborn daughter._

_"Can't tell you that, you need to pick it yourself. Now it's time for you to wake up." Dream Jade said taking the baby from her. Then it all faded away._

Jade woke up from her dream with a smile, she was going to keep her baby and she couldn't wait to hold her in her arms. She then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Teen Wolf.**


End file.
